


Tell All

by Erigwenai



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Emotions I don't how, Gen, Short, Stiles Needs a Hug, Stiles is sleep deprived, What do you even put in these tags?, Who needs story coherency anyways?, hints of depression, my tags are awesome damnit XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erigwenai/pseuds/Erigwenai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first person look into how Stiles might be coping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell All

I don’t even know what I’m doing anymore. Everyday is just the same. Did you know I’ve fucked up my sleeping pattern so much that daybreak is the best indicator I have that it’s time to go to sleep.  
If I’m not running or researching, I’m sleeping. I’m sleeping so much because I’m exhausted all the time and I don’t even know why. I think at this point it’s just because I know that if I keep sleeping, I won’t have one day wake up and find I don’t care anymore.  
Did I mention that? I don’t think I did, have you ever felt like that, like day to day life is a chore, it’s exhausting just thinking of the things you have to do. Get up. That’s number one on the list, some days I just don’t, I fall back asleep. Not because I’m tired but because why should I? There’s no plan, no reason for me to rise, to expend myself. Nothing seems as interesting as sleep, that careful blankness that takes hours of your life but is somehow more fulfilling then almost anything can be.

Then there’s eating, it’s not that you’re not hungry but you get to the kitchen, the cupboard, the fridge and there’s just stuff. Some dip, eggs, couple of raw pieces of bacon and uncooked pasta. That’s all I see; the effort that goes into making something. So instead I just grab a biscuit and walk off, few hours later I’m hungry again so I grab another. It’s not til dinner, that I usually work up an appetite, but that’s only because I’m responsible, have to cook for someone else. Dependency.  
Still not much of an appetite though, usually don’t finish mine, too lazy to cook anything I really wanted anyway.

That isn't to say I don’t eat though, when I do go out, it’s very fleeting, my world perks up and I forget to think just for a short while. Company to distract. I actually usually enjoy myself then, eat out, don’t have to prepare the food so it’s a lot more appealing. Usually over eat that way. A few hours of carelessness, just to be a teenager. No weight of the world crap that’s been thrown around so much lately. But that’s the times I do get with my friends… Friend. The times I spend with Scott, and if I’m not with Scott, I’m with you, the pack, school, dad, these days it’s most likely that it’s the next big bad.  
Take your pick. It’s then that I’m usually running for my life or someone else’s. Full of adrenalin.  
That wears off quickly.

Before long, I’m home again, too many hours by myself, going over events in my head. What are they? What were their motives? Can we kill them? Can they kill me? Will they? What’s their weakness’s? How do we stop them? So many questions that I just can’t stop thinking about. So I bury myself in facts and stories, printouts and highlighters. It’s interesting, demanding enough that I forget to worry, to overanalyse. And then dawn comes too soon and I realise I’ve been up all night again.

So I stop.

I sleep.

And waking up just seems like so much effort.


End file.
